KibaHina Drabble
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Kiba and Hinata are going out. Kiba and Kakashi have a plan to kill Ino, but Kiba has to go out with Ino. Will it ruin his relationship with Hinata? If your an Ino fan I suggest you don't read this. Don't like don't read. It's T because of the violence.
1. A fight

KibaHina Drabble

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Kiba and Hinata are going out. Kiba and Kakashi have a plan to kill Ino, but Kiba has to go out with Ino. Will it ruin his relationship with Hinata? If your an Ino fan I suggest you don't read this. Don't like don't read.

* * *

" Hey Hinata!" yelled Kiba

"What do you want fleabag?" asked Hinata, pissed.

" Fleabag? What did I do?" Kiba asked a puzzled look on his face.

"What did you do? Hmmmm lets see. You went out with Ino and you know how much I hate her." yelled Hinata starting to cry as she stormed away.

' I guess she doesn't know what I was going to do with Ino.' thought Kiba following Hinata to her house.

"That stupid fleabag. Who does he think he is?" said Hinata, walking into her house and into her bedroom.

All of a sudden Kiba poofs into her room. Hinata turns toward him

"Get out of my ro-" Hinata was cut short by Kiba's lips.

Kiba pushed Hinata against a bedroom wall. He started to kiss her roughly then he broke the kiss.

" I love you Hinata, not Ino. Kakashi and I made a plan to kill her. But she has to believe that I hate you and that I love her. I hate her as much as you do. I love you." Said Kiba as he laid his forehead on hers.

"K-Kiba, I'm sorry for calling you a fleabag. I didn't know that. I'm sorry." apologized Hinata.

" Its ok." Said Kiba as he kissed Hinata's forehead then hugged her.

* * *

Sasukandsakura1996: This is my first story tell me what you think. R&R


	2. The Plan

The Plan

The Plan

Author's Note: Here's the 2nd chapter. I'm also posting 3-4 with it, maybe. Sorry it took a while to post I haven't been able to get on my computer for a while.

* * *

Once Kiba left Hinata's house he went to Kakashi's so they could talk about the plan to kill Ino. When he got there he knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door openned.

" Hey Kiba. Come on in." said Kakashi stepping back so Kiba could enter.

Kiba walked into the livingroom and sat down on the floor. A few minutes later Kakashi walked into the living room carrying two sodas.

" Lets get start planning how were going to kill Ino." said Kakashi sitting down on the couch.

"Lets take into a dark alleyway or into a secluded area in the forest." said Kiba.

" Does she already think you love her and hate Hinata?" asked Kakashi.

" Yep. The whole thing is how are we going to kill her?" said Kiba.

" Easy. Get her drunk take her to a secluded spot and slit her throat, or kill her with a jutsu." said Kakashi.

" Which is faster?" asked Kiba.

" Killing her with a jutsu would be the fastest but they could tell who killed her because they know every ninja's jutsu." said Kakashi.

" Slitting her throat it is. It would also make it look like it was an enemy attack." said Kiba.

" Yes it would. WE just have to make sure we wear gloves so we don't get finger prints on her or the weapon." said Kakashi.

"Hinata knows but does Sakura know were killing her best friend?" asked Kiba.

" Yeah. She knows. She even wants to be there when we kill her." said Kakashi.

" Alright. We've got it all planned out. When are we going to kill her?" said Kiba.

" No clue." said Kakashi.

" I'm taking Ino to the bar tomorrow night." said Kiba

" Perfect. We'll get rid of her tomorrow." said Kakashi.

* * *

That's the end of the the second chapter. Any way thanks to all the people who has reviewed. Tell me if you want more chapters and when. R&R.


	3. Action

Action

Action

" Come on Ino." said Kiba at her front door.

" I'm coming." Said Ino as she ran down the hall and to door.

They walked out of the house, Ino locking the door as they stepped out. They walked to the bar and walked in. They walked over to the counter to order drinks.

"Sake please." Said Ino.

When the sake was placed in front of her, she filled the cup then drank it.

4 bottles of sake later:

" Come on Ino. Lets get you home." Said Kiba.

" Why?" asked Ino.

"Because you're to drunk to sit on the stool." Said Kiba as he picked Ino up and walked out of the bar.

Kiba walked down the main street of Kohona that lead to the gate. He walked out of the village and into the forest.

When he reached the middle of the forest he sat Ino on the forest floor. Kakashi walked out of the shadows and over to where Kiba was. Ino was out cold.

" You ready?" Asked Kakashi.

" Yep." Said Kiba.

Kiba pulled out a kunai. He pressed the blade against her until he drew blood. Once he had, he pushed against the knife and slid it across her throat. It left a gash in its place. Kiba took a couple steps back and watched Ino's blood pour from the wound, down her throat, and stain the front of her shirt.

" She's gone. Now we don't have to deal with her." Said Kakashi.

" Thank god." Said Kiba.

The two guys walked out of the forest and back into the village. When they entered the village they went separate ways, Kakashi to his house and Kiba to his.

As they both walked home the same thought ran through their minds, ' She's finally gone.'


	4. Hinata and Sakura are told

Sakura and Hinata are told

Sakura and Hinata are told

**_With Kakashi:_**

Kakashi walked from the gate to his apartment building. He walked up the steps to his house and went inside. He walked inside, closing the door behind him as he did, and walked into the living room. He found Sakura sitting on the couch, the side lamp on, reading a medical scroll.

" Hi Kakashi." She said without looking up from the scroll.

" Hi Sakura. What are you still doing up?" said Kakashi.

" Waiting to find out if you killed her or not." said Sakura looking over at Kakashi as he sat down on the couch beside her.

" I would have told you in the morning when you woke up." said Kakashi

" I know but I wanted to know as soon as you got home." said Sakura leaning against Kakashi.

" What ever." said Kakashi wrapping his arms around Sakura.

**_With Kiba:_**

Kiba walked from the gate to the Hyuuga compound. He went in, closing the door behind him, and down the hallway. He walked into Hinata's room. When he entered he found Hinata sitting on her bed.

" Did you kill her?" she asked.

" Yean. Finished her off 20 minutes ago." said Kiba sitting down on Hinata's bed.

" Thank god." said Hinata.

Hinata lay down with Kiba beside her. With that they fell asleep.


	5. Funeral

Funeral

I dont really know much about funerals, so if you can please help me make this chapter better. Its going to be short. So review and what not.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Izumo and Kotetsu wandered into the forest. They had noticed that Kiba had left without Ino. Knowing that Ino didn't live in the forest they decided to investigate.

When they entered the center of the forest they found Ino's body leaning against a tree, covered in blood. Izumo ran over to the body and checked for a pulse and didn't find one. He turned to Kotetsu and shook his head signaling that there wasn't a pulse. Kotetsu hung his head and walked over to help Izumo carry the body back into the village. They took the back roads to keep the body out of sight. Upon reaching the Hokage tower they walked inside and walked into Tsunade's office.

When Tsunade saw the body she said," I'll start planning the funeral. Go get the body cleaned up."

Next Day

The rain started to fall as Kotetsu and Izumo lowered the coffin into the grave.

"We've lost a great ninja." said Tsunade looking out into the crowd.

The coffin was covered with dirt as the grave was filled. The crowd of people walked away, sadness taking them over.


	6. Confrentation and Exile

Okie dokie here's the 6th chapter..It took so long because my computer crashed. Now its fixed.  
Here goes the chapter

* * *

  
Kakashi and Sakura:

"Sakura...Wake up. Tsunade wants to see us." said Kakashi shaking Sakura awake.

Sakura got up and got dressed, then they started on their way to Tsunade's office.

Kiba and Hinata:

"Hinata...Hinata..." said Kiba as he shook her shoulder.

"Hmm?" asked Hinata, groggily.

"Tsunade want to see us at her office." said Kiba.

Hinata got up and changed. Then they headed to Tsunade's.

_________________________________________________________________

The two couples ran into eachother on their way to see Tsunade.

"Are you all on your way to see Tsunade?" asked Sakura recieving a nod from Kiba and Hinata.

"Strange...So are we. Do you think she found out?" said Kakashi as they continued toward the Hokage tower.

"We'll know when we get there. I hope she hasn't." said Kiba.

They walked into the Hokage Tower and up to Tsunade's office. Kakashi knocked on the door and heard Tsunade call,

"Come in."

When they entered the office they found Tsunade sitting behind her desk, glaring. Sakura and Hinata sat in the chairs, with Kakashi and Kiba standing behind them.

"I know what you did..." said Tsunade, her voice low, to the two men.

"Ok.." said Kakashi.

"You do realize what I have to do, right?" asked Tsunade.

Kakashi's hand found Sakura's hand and squeezed it.

"Yes." said Kakashi, noticing the horrified look on Kiba's face.

"Kakashi, Kiba. You are exiled from the village." said Tsunade."You have enough time to pack your belongings, say goodbye to your friends, and leave."

Kakashi walked out of the office with sakura, Kiba and Hinata in tow hand in hand behind them.

"Kakashi can I -" started Sakura.

"No... you and Hinata will stay here. You all didn't commit any crimes and it wasn't towards you all either. We promise we'll come by and see you two." said Kakashi.

After Kiba abd Kakashi had packed and said good bye, they stood before the village gates. Kakashi hugged Sakura and pressed his lips to her forehead, Kiba doing the same to Hinata.

They walked out of the village and into the forest.

* * *

okay thats th 6th chapter.  
Rate and Review please.


	7. Visit and Welcome back

this is chapter 7. I already had it typed but I didnt upload it.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi and Kiba walked into the Hidden Leaf Village. They followed Sakura and Hinata's chakra signatures to the KIA stone. When they got there they found them covered in dirt, planting flowers.

"Sakura..." Kakashi whispered in Sakura's ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kakashi-kun!!" exclaimed Sakura turning around and throwing herself into his arms.

Hinata, surprised by her friends outburst, looked up and found Kiba standing behind her. She squealed in delight and hugged him.

After a few minutes of hugging and rejoicing they sat in a little group. Hinata laying on her side with Kiba laying behind her, running his fingers through her hair and nuzzling the back of her neck. Kakashi was laying on his back with Sakura laying on him, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hinata.

"We told you we'd come and visit." said Kiba causing Hinata to jump a little.

"You've only been gone two months. We expected you to come and visit in two years." said Sakura moving off of Kakashi and sitting beside him

"Well... We couldn't keep away from you all for long." said Kakashi, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"You've got to go see the Hokage. He'll be thrilled to see you." said Hinata, standing up.

"He!?!?" said Kakashi and Kiba simultaneously.

"Yeah. Naruto is the Hokage now. Tsunade resigned a couple weeks ago." said Hinata walking over to Sakura and helping her up.

"Really???" asked Kakashi.

"Really, Really." said Sakura breathing heavily.

"It'll be easier if we teleport there. Sakura has been a little under the weather and its hard for her to walk long distances." said Hinata.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura with worry.

"She's fine." said Hinata.

They teleported to the Hokage's office door. Hinata knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard Naruto call from inside.

When they entered they saw Naruto's light up with joy.

"Sakura-chan!! Hinata-chan!!" he said and ran over to them.

Naruto ran over to Hinata and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. He walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing lightly.

"You remembered this time, Naruto." said Sakura. " Thank you."

"No problem Sakura-chan. Your really fragile right now. We don't need you getting hurt." said Naruto, laying his hand on Sakura's stomach.

"How is sh fragile?" asked Kakashi, worry etched on his face.

"Sakura... You haven't told him??" asked Naruto bewildered.

"Tell me what??" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi... you might want to sit down before you hear this." said Hinata, ushering Kakashi into a chair.

When Kakashi sat down Sakura said, "Umm.... How do I say this..."

"Say what Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-kun... I'm pregnant." said Sakura.

Kakashi's face was blank as he got up and walked out of the office.

"Kakashi..." started Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura. I'll find him." said Naruto.

"Naruto , your the Hokage. You need to stay here." said Hinata.

"But Hinata.." started Naruto.

"No buts Naruto. Kiba and I will find him. You can take care of Sakura while we're gone." said Hinata.

Naruto nodded in okay and took a seat next to Sakura, talking to her.

Kiba and Hinata left the office in search of Kakashi.

* * *

okay once i get all the other chapters typed they will be put up


	8. Finding Kakashi: Where is he?

It took way too long to get this posted up. High school is officially annoying. This has actually been sitting typed on my flashdrive... Haha... Wow.  
Anyway, sorry it took so long to get up. I'll ry to do better next time.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Let's think... If we were Kakashi and we heard something like that where would we go?" Hinata said as they stepped out of the Hokage Tower.

"He might have gone to the trainning grounds. Or the KIA Memorial." said Kiba.

Kiba and Hinata walked down the road.

"You guys looking for Kakashi-san?" Genma asked.

"Yeah." said Kiba.

"Good. He's at the Jonin Headquarters." said Genma. "He's in the men's locker room breaking everything he can get his hands on."

"Thanks." said Hinata, running toward the Jonin HQ.

They ran into the Jonin HQ and down the steps to the men's locker room.

"Are you crazy Hinata? You can't go in there." said Kiba stopping her from going in.

"Why not?" asked Hinata.

"Because you could get hurt." said Kiba.

"I've dealt with Choji when he's mad. I think I can deal with Kakashi." said Hinata before kicking the door in.

Kiba and Hinata saw Kakashi standing by the far wall, a crater in the wall. His hands bloody and broken.

"Kakashi..." said Hinata, slowly walking over to him.

"Hinata?" questioned Kakashi looking toward her.

"Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah... I guess I freaked out back there." said Kakashi sitting on a bench.

"Ya think." said Kiba.

"Oh, Kiba. Shut it." said Hinata sitting down beside Kakashi.

"I feel so stupid. I can't believe I ran out like that." said Kakashi.

"Your fine Kakashi." said Hinata.

"You sure?" asked Kakashi.

"Positive." said Hinata.

"She doesn't hate me?" asked Kakashi.

"No. She's very worried about you." said Hinata.

Kakashi, Hinata, and Kiba walked back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

When Kakashi walked into the office he walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for running out like that." said Kakashi, resting his head between her shoulder blades.

"It's okay." said Sakura, turning to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi ...look at your hands. What did you do?" asked Sakura, panicing slightly as she grabbed his hands and pumped chakra into them, healing them.

"To keep it short. I broke a lot of things." said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head in embarrasment.

Naruto shook his head, as did Sakura. Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I'm gonna be a father.." said Kakashi shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well.... you better believe it. Because it's never gonna change." said Kiba hugging Hinata tightly.

"I don't care if it can't be changed." said Kakashi hugging Sakura to himself, careful not to hurt her.

* * *

That's the end of the eighth chapter. The ninth is on it's way.  
My mom actually found this chapter and read it. She said the ending was cute.  
Rate and Review please.

-SakuraHatake1


	9. Playing around and Admittance Back

Okays... This is chapter 9. Finally its typed.  
Enough of my rambling  
Enjoy

* * *

"Kakashi…you're crazy." said Naruto smacking Kakashi on the back of the head.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto, his expression growing dark.

"Kakashi… I wouldn't attack Naruto if I were you." said Hinata from the doorway.

"I'm not going to attack him. I'm going to hug him, considering I haven't seen him for awhile." said Kakashi, releasing Sakura and walking over to Naruto.

When he did Naruto took a startled step back. Kakashi frowned and started to walk away. Naruto lunged at Kakashi, knocking him to the ground, and hugged him. Kakashi flipped Naruto under him and pinned him to the floor. Both of Naruto's wrists were trapped in one of Kakashi's.

"You fell for the same trick Naruto." said Kakashi, smiling.

"No. You fell for the same trick, Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The real Naruto landed on Kakashi's back, causing Kakashi to topple forward. Naruto rested his elbows on Kakashi's back, his elbows digging into Kakashi's back, and rested his chin on his hands. Sakura grabbed Naruto's ear and pulled him off of Kakashi.

"He hasn't been here two hours and you're already trying to kill each other." said Sakura, helping Kakashi up then healing the bruises on Kakashi's lungs.

Once Sakura had healed him, Kakashi tackled Naruto starting to wrestle with him.

Sakura looked over at Kiba. Kiba nodded and stopped Naruto and Kakashi from fighting by kicking them. Kakashi hit one wall and Naruto hit the one opposite of Kakashi.

"Thank you, Kiba." said Sakura, walking over to Kakashi. "You better be lucky that I'm able to use my chakra, otherwise you'd have to heal naturally."

Sakura's hand glowed green as she healed Kakashi. She stood up and looked at Hinata.

"Can you heal Naruto for me? I'm feeling dizzy." said Sakura before sitting down in a chair.

Hinata nodded and healed Naruto. When Naruto was healed he sat down at his desk and said, "Thank you, Hinata. Now that, that is out of our system. Kakashi, Kiba, sign this form and you'll be allowed back into the village."

Naruto slid a piece of paper towards Kakashi and Kiba, they both signed it. Naruto signed it himself and called Shizune into the office.

"Take this to the Elders and have them approve it." he said to her, handing her the paper.

She nodded before leaving the office. She came back ten minutes later and said, "They approved it." Then left.

Sakura and Hinata's eyes lit up with happiness as they hugged their husbands.

"Welcome back." said Naruto.

* * *

Okays that is chapter nine  
Rate and review please


	10. Two years Later

Here is chapter 10 and the final chapter.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"Obito-kun! Come on it's time for dinner." yelled Sakura from the back door of her and Kakashi's house.

Obito, a boy with silver hair and green eyes, ran out of the forest and into the house, sitting down at the table.

"Mama….When's daddy coming home?" asked Obito.

"Any minute now." said Sakura, cleaning up the kitchen.

Sakura jumped and turned red when she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind.

"Hi love." said a deep voice in her ear.

"Welcome home Kakashi." said Sakura pulling away from Kakashi and setting his plate on the table.

"Daddy!! You're home!" said Obito running and jumping into his father's arms.

Kakashi caught Obito and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Sit down and eat." said Kakashi, sitting Obito down at the table.

"Are you going to eat?" asked Obito, while picking up his fork.

"Yes. After I get done helping Mommy." said Kakashi before taking a large pan from Sakura.

Sakura smiled appreciatively and showed him where to put it.. When they were done, Kakashi and Sakura sat down at the table and ate their dinner.

When they finished they went into the living room; Kakashi and Sakura on the couch watching TV, Obito sitting on the floor playing with his toys.

After awhile, Kakashi noticed that Obito was dozing off. Kakashi nudged Sakura and nodded his head towards their son. Sakura looked affectionately at her son and smiled. Kakashi got up off the couch, picked Obito up, carrying him upstairs and laying him down on his bed. Kakashi walked back into the hall and saw Sakura coming up the steps. When she neared him he wrapped his arms, tightly, around her waist and hugged her. They walked in to their bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

Hinata sat in front of her vanity table, running a brush through he hair, her free hand resting on her stomach.

"Not much longer, huh?" said Kiba, coming up behind Hinata and resting his hands on her stomach.

"Yeah…Next couple weeks." said Hinata, smiling when she felt the baby in her stomach kick.

"Wow…." said Kiba.

"Why are you worried?" asked Hinata, turning to face Kiba.

"Am I ready? I mean, to be a father?" said Kiba.

"Yep you are. We'll work through this together." said Hinata, taking Kiba's hands.

"Okay. We'll do this together." said Kiba.

* * *

Okay. that is unfourtunatly the end of the story.  
Rate and review


End file.
